Umbrella
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: An umbrella can shield you from the rain, but it can also be the beginning of a beautiful relationship. EdwardxBella. All human. FAGE 3some contest entry.


**Ficawesome Gift Exchange- 3some**

**Title: **Umbrella

**Written for: **Rebadams7

**Written By: **addicted-to-romione-bedward

**Rating: **M

**Beta'd By**_**:**__ twolipps_

**Summary/Prompt used: **_An umbrella can shield you from the rain, but it can also be the beginning of a beautiful relationship. EdwardxBella. All human. FAGE 3some contest entry._

_Rain and all its complications _

Here is a picture of Edward's dog:

http:/ puppydogweb . com/gallery/blackandtancoonhounds/blackandtan_borwn . jpg

The song inspiration is: Umbrella by the Baseballs (http:/ www . youtube . com/watch?v = URxzu8EFBVY)

Many thanks to AcrossTheSkyInStars for the awesome banner! I'll post it on my FB page where you can find me as Cherry Bella.

Check out the other stories here: http:/ www .fanfiction .net/community/ FAGE_3some/93625/

**BPOV**

By living in Seattle, you agree to live in one of the rainiest cities. I hadn't agreed to it, but I had to live here by choice. It was the only home I ever knew. Having a rain coat or an umbrella should have been second nature to me, but no. This morning when I left, I was in such a hurry that I forgot about the stupid umbrella. And the weatherman had promised it would be sunny.

_Yeah. Sunny, my ass._

I was drenched as a cat. It was pouring. My apologizes. The sun was so powerful that the clouds decided to cool us a little.

I rolled my eyes, tapping my foot on the wet asphalt. Was that light ever going to turn green? It was past eight at night. I was tired, hungry, and wet. I could almost imagine the hot shower I'd take when I arrived home.

Suddenly, the rain stopped splashing on my head and I looked up confused. Had it stopped?

I was met by the underside of a black umbrella. Then I glance to the owner. He was a foot taller than me, wearing an expensive suit and clutching a laptop bag against his shoulder. He smiled at me as if he knew me all his life. His green eyes sparkled as the smile spread on his full pink lips.

God, he was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

I had no idea what to say. Was it just an accident that he put the umbrella over me?

Before I could dwell on that, a car zoomed in front of us, splashing water over both of us. _Shit_. Now I really resembled a drown rat. The man next to me swore loudly, taking a tissue from his pocket and wiping his face.

"He just had to pass the red light!" he said angrily. Even angry, his voice sounded like velvet.

I looked at the traffic light to see it was indeed green for pedestrians. I started walking, sure that he had put the umbrella above my head by accident. He caught up with me, holding it above us.

"You really look like you need some shield from the rain," he said softly.

"Uhh…" Very intelligent. The first thing you say to a helpful, beautiful man is a stammer. _Fucking A, Bella_. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome. I'm Edward."

I glanced at him, stepping on the other side of the road. "Bella." What were the chances for us to walk in the same direction? I could really use the umbrella, and his company.

"Which way, Bella?" he asked, trying to wipe a big smudge of dirt from his suit.

"You're going to stray the fabric if you keep that up," I informed him. "And my place is that way," I explained, pointing to my left.

He stopped cleaning his suit and hooked his arm under my elbow, maneuvering the umbrella to stay between us, and started walking in the direction I had pointed out.

I was still shocked that such considerate people still existed in the world when he started talking again.

"Tough day?"

"Tough week," I mumbled.

"I know. They pay me for nine hours and I work over twelve," he said, sighing.

"I always stay over at work if it makes you feel better."

It was so natural to talk to this stranger.

"What is your job if I'm not too forward?"

"You're not," I assured him. "I'm an editor. I used to be only a book editor, but they had to fire the guy that was editing articles about books at a magazine and…my resume was at the company since I was in high school. I had forgotten about it. I'm working too much for what they pay me," I finished my little rambling.

"At least it's still about books," he said, nodding.

"Yeah, it's what I like so time flies by. What about you?"

"Hmm… I'm working at an IT company. I design websites." He shrugged as if it wasn't huge.

_Wow_. He was super smart too.

"Uhhh, I live here," I said awkwardly, stopping him from advancing. My crappy apartment building was wet from the heavy rain.

I wondered what my friend, Alice, would do in my situation. She'd probably invite the guy inside. And Rose would not subtly offer tea and sex. I wasn't like that.

"Oh, okay," Edward answered somewhat reluctantly.

"Uhh, thanks for the umbrella."

"Anytime." His answer was drowned by a lighting followed by a loud crash. I jumped, my heart slamming in my chest. He laughed at my reaction.

After the awful thunder, the skies seemed to open wider than before and I couldn't see one foot in front of me.

"How about some tea and a warm place?" I asked as my blush crept up on my cheeks.

_Warm place, Bella? Like the heat is working in that thing. The only warm place is between your legs. _

I scowled at my stupid conscience, waiting for Edward's reply. He looked taken aback. It was the first time I thought he might be married or have a girlfriend or something…

"Sure. Why not?" he asked, coming closer to me.

I opened the door and stepped into the lobby. He shut the umbrella and after shaking the water from it, started walking toward the elevator.

"It's not working," I mumbled. "I live on the first floor."

"Do they even bother to repair stuff in this area?" he mumbled to himself.

"Is there something wrong with this area?" I asked, slightly hurt. I knew it was a crappy place, but it was home.

"No, no, Bella. My sister lives two streets away, actually. Her hot water never works, as for the elevator..." He shook his head, chuckling. "No one bothered to tell me it wasn't working when I helped her move in. I got stuck inside, without a signal. It took her five goddamn hours to realize her kitchen appliances weren't in the house. That's when she wondered where her brother was." He rolled her eyes.

"Ouch. Did the team come quickly?"

"What team?" he asked, amused. "Her boyfriend and my best friend helped me out. I was really close to her floor."

I laughed, unlocking my door. "This is home."

He stepped inside, smiling. He had such a pretty smile. "What about this?" He shook the umbrella a little.

I took it from his hand, accidentally brushing my finger over his palm. It felt as if being electrocuted. And I wasn't the only one.

"Must be the storm," I mumbled while he said, smirking. "Must be my electric personality."

"Must you be corny?"

_What the hell? Since when do I tease strangers?_

I carried the umbrella to the bathroom, opening it above the tub so it would dry. When I returned to the hallway to take my coat off, I saw Edward in the kitchen.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked, pointing to the kettle in his hand.

"No. I'll be right there to help you. Let me change out of the wet clothes!"

He nodded, looking a little disappointed. My clothes were see-through. After drying my skin and squeezing all the water from my clothes, I put on a pair of yoga pants and a baggy shirt. Alice would have killed me if she saw me. Especially now, with my guest.

When I entered the kitchen, the water was boiling. I grabbed two mugs and put a bag of tea in each, some sugar and poured the water. After stirring the contents for a bit I put the mugs on the table. Edward was on a chair, having abandoned his dirty jacket on the back of the chair.

After I sat down, I realized what I had done. I had invited an unknown person in my house just because he had offered me shelter from the awful rain. _My Dad would be proud of me,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Do you like to cook?"

The question surprised me. "Yeah," I said truthfully. He smiled. "What gave it away?" I wondered.

"The spotless kitchen."

We lapsed into more uncomfortable silence until another thunder rolled, making me spill tea over my blouse. That broke the tension. We started talking about everything and anything at all. Books, movies, music, favorite places, where we traveled if we traveled, nature, animals and even the brand of my fridge.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked at his phone, cursing under his breath. "James!"

"Sorry?" I asked, surprised.

"I really have to go, I am so sorry. I completely forgot about my dog. He's probably calling the police by now," he told me seriously.

I laughed. He didn't even smile. "You're kidding!"

"Actually, not really," he said, getting up. "He was raised by a policeman and I ended up with him. It's a long story. Anyway, about six months after I got him, I slipped on the carpet Mom had insisted I had on the stairs. I broke my leg and hit my head. When I woke up in the hospital, I was surprised, to say the least. I was informed that they got the strangest phone call ever – loud barking. I have to say that I'm glad someone came and didn't think it was a prank call."

I was gaping at him. "Well, then hurry. I don't want your dog to send fliers of 'Have you seen my master?'"

Edward laughed, shrugging his jacket on. I retrieved his umbrella and handed it back.

"Thank you again for saving me from the bad rain."

"I could save you again tomorrow." He let the words hang in the air as he looked at me with huge green eyes. I was going to drown in them.

"I leave for work at seven," I found myself answering.

He took a step closer to me, making me back in the wall. Then he smirked and dipped his head. My breathing picked up and when our lips touched…I swooned. His lips were so soft and pliable and there was that crackling in the air. Again. We couldn't stop kissing.

My hands went to his soft hair and he dropped the umbrella, wrapping his arms around me, lifting me up. I moaned, grasping wildly at his hair, kissing him back passionately.

"Screw the dog," he muttered, moving his hips into mine. There was something hard against my stomach. I should have been terrified, but I wanted him. I'd waited for this moment since I invited him inside, and I didn't know.

"Where's the bedroom, Bella?"

My stomach knotted and I moaned loudly. "There." I pointed a shaky finger in the direction, unable to say more. Edward wrapped my legs around his waist and walked to my bedroom. Once inside, he pressed me against the closed door. Our mouths crushed together again, his fingers tugged at my shirt, cupping my breasts, groaning and humping me. I humped right back, digging my soles in his ass.

"Fuck," he hissed. "I need you."

After that statement, our clothes seemed to magically disappear. He walked us to the bed, where I scooted back and snatched a condom from my nightstand. I sent a silent 'thank you' to Rosalie and her perverted mind.

Edward covered my body with his warm one. He had muscles in the right places and his toned stomach made my girly bits squeal in delight. Then my eyes fell on his little – not – friend. Damn. Was he going to fit?

He took the condom from me, ripping the foil with his teeth then sat on his hunches as he rolled the latex over his member. It was mesmerizing to watch him. He was sort of touching himself. I was dripping.

"Are we ready?" he teased.

"More than ever," I breathed, tugging him back to me by his shoulders. He sneaked his tongue in my mouth as he guided himself into my pussy, slipping inside me slowly.

I hadn't done it in too long. I was too tight – or he was too big. But I didn't care. I felt full as he filled me. He was moving slowly in the beginning, letting me adjust then he grabbed my ankles, winking at me, and threw them over one of his shoulders. I yelled, my back arching. I had never tried anything new in bed. I had been a fool.

Once Edward was sure I was okay, he started slamming inside me. I saw stars as I came harder than ever in my life. And he wasn't done when my spasms subsided. He wrapped my legs around his neck, grasping my headboard in his hands as he continued his relentless pounding. I was going to ache all over in the morning.

"Oh." I watched as his mouth fell open when he hit a spot inside me. Then he hit it again and it was my turn to moan. He kept stroking the same spot, his eyes scrunched up in pleasure, focused on his upcoming release. "Oh…_Oh_… Oooohhh. _Bella_…Bellaaaa…" His hips stopped moving when he was deep inside me. I rubbed against him, making him open his eyes. The fire in my stomach exploded when I saw his green gaze boring in mine.

"Fuucckk," he hissed lowly, closing his eyes again, shuddering violently. A moment later, he fell on top of me.

Our sweaty and spent bodies seemed to glue together like two pieces of puzzle. Edward moved an inch so he could slip from inside me, wincing then he put his head on my shoulder. I clung to his shoulders, overcome with an emotion that took me by surprise. I didn't want to let him go. I wanted to experience that again. I wanted to know him better. I wanted to meet his dog.

His breathing became steady and when I peeked at his face, I saw that he was fast asleep. Falling asleep in his embrace was easy as breathing.

In the morning, my alarm woke me up. As anticipated, I was aching all over. But not as anticipated, I was alone. After a tour of my flat, I was sure it had been a one night stand. _Great_. Rose would be proud of me.

After showering and getting dressed, I went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. On my fridge was a note, attached to it by a strawberry magnet. I might have squealed.

_Good morning, beautiful,_

_I apologize for running away, but my sister got a strange phone call around midnight. I'd let you guess who called. _

_I'll see you at seven in front of your building. It's broadcast to rain._

_Edward_

_PS: Don't eat. *wink*_

A look at my phone told me I had roughly one minute to make it downstairs and meet him. Damn moping around for an hour!

I put my shoes on, grabbed my coat and after locking the door, I rushed down the stairs. He was waiting outside the doors, wearing a trench coat over his suit, clutching a bag in his hand and a paper under his arm. He had to be even sweeter and to hurry and open the door for me.

"Good morning," he said brightly and kissed my lips. So it hadn't been a one night stand. "I bought food. I hope you like the bagels from Starbucks."

"Morning," I said softly, reaching up and kissing him again, just to test my theory. His smile widened. "Do you have coffee in that magic bag, too?"

"Yes, although I didn't know what you'd like so…" He opened the bag and I saw five cups of coffee. He was insane. "I have Caffè Misto, Black Coffee, Caffè Latte, Caffè Mocha and Caramel Macchiato."

I was salivating. "I hope you don't mind if I steal two of them."

"You can take them all, Bella. But leave the Black Coffee." He winked, leaning down and nudging my nose with his.

Did he have to be so adorable so early in the morning?

"I'm going to start with Caffè Latte," I whispered, picking it up then grabbing a bagel.

Edward sank the newspaper in the back pocked of his laptop bag and wrapped his arm under my elbow just like yesterday. He opened the umbrella and we strolled down the busy street.

"Tell me about the phone call your sister got," I said, nudging him.

He groaned, taking a gulp from his coffee. "I'm going to put the phone out of his reach. I mean, seriously now, I'm his master, not the other way around."

I laughed at the idea of a dog taking care of him. "What really happened?"

"Well, Alice woke up around twelve thirty with her land line ringing. She is anal about her sleeping hours." He winced. His Alice sounded a hell lot like my friend Alice. "And when she picked up, no one answered back. That was until she heard the barking."

"Did she go over to your house?"

He glanced at me. "Yep." We stopped at the red lights. "When she realized I wasn't even home…she went berserk. She called me. I heard the phone ringing, but I didn't want to move, not really." He shot me a crooked grin. "But I had to. I'd know that ringtone from a thousand. Not very manly to have a ringtone like 'Barbie girl' on the cell. After she shouted that James woke her up and she went to my house, worried only to find out I wasn't there…she stopped and squealed in my ear. I'm still a little deaf of my right ear so you might want to talk louder over the next few days." So casual, yet he hinted that he wanted to spend more time with me. Edward sighed loudly and nudged me to walk when the color changed to green.

"She squealed?" I prompted him.

"Ah yes," he murmured as if forgetting he was talking. "She said, quoting, 'You got laid!'" His ears turned red.

"Did you answer to that?"

"Do you think I got a chance? You don't know my sister! She didn't shut up about the _unique_ event in my life until I told her I was coming home. I scribbled the note through bleary eyes and went home. She was waiting with a mug of coffee on my bed." He sighed loudly. "Are you taking the Metro?"

"Yep."

We stopped our conversation to get to the train, and discovered we were going in the same direction.

"Yesterday I would have taken the other train. But I'm starting the new job today."

"New job?"

"Not really new. It's new because I'm working for a magazine to upgrade their website." He rolled his eyes.

"Where?" I asked, curiously.

"Seattle Woman Magazine." When I didn't answer, he went on. "Yes, I know. But they promised to pay well and-"

"I work there," I blurted out.

"So yes, I had to accept…." He stopped rambling. "What was that?"

"I said that I work there. On the bookshelf column!"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Great. Are you stalking me?"

"You are stalking me, mister!"

"We would have met anyway," he said, sounding pleased.

"I doubt that. The last website designer was locked in a room and no one was allowed to disturb him."

"You're allowed to disturb me," he announced to me, sweetly.

I rolled my eyes. When the train came, there was just one seat available, and he pushed me down. "Sit." I was about to say how nice of him when he dumped his bag on my lap, smirking. He caught himself on the pole above me, leaning down so we could still talk. I munched on my bagel as he continued his story from last night.

"So we sat on my bed and talked – or she talked. I told her that it was just some girl she didn't know. Heck, I didn't know until she invited me inside. She kept pushing that she wanted to meet you, that she was disappointed in me for sleeping with you after only a few hours, then she remembered James's phone call. And hell broke loose."

"She sounds charming," I whispered. "So I'm just some girl?" I couldn't let that hurt me, because honestly I acted like a cheap whore.

His green eyes grew large. "Fuck, no! Sorry," he whispered to the elderly woman next to me when she threw him a dirty look. Edward leaned even closer. "God, Bella, you are anything but some girl. You are…" He bit his lip. "_Everything_."

"What?" I gasped out.

"I never found the reason to be with someone. Sure, I've been with a couple of girls, but I never realized why people settle down. Sure, I saw it in Mom and Dad – they still love each other like they loved each other forty years ago. But me? I never found the reason. You may be that reason. You opened my eyes last night."

My eyes welled up and my throat felt raw as I tried not to cry. He was just perfect. He had opened my eyes too. I had no idea such good, well-mannered men still existed.

"Oh, and so you know," he added softly. "I don't usually do what I did yesterday."

"Which part?" I found my voice to tease him.

He chuckled nervously. "All of it. I don't play the knight in shining amour for every damsel in distress, I don't accept invitations of going upstairs and Lord knows I don't sleep around…if I am honest, I haven't done it in some good months."

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"We change here," he whispered, taking his bag from my lap then my hand, dragging me out. "And I'm not joking about something like that. You can ask James if you want."

"I might take you up to that. I don't believe you."

He rolled his eyes, shifting our way through the mass of people. I took my time to drink some more from my still warm coffee. He couldn't be saying the truth. Such a good-looking man must have women throwing themselves at him.

"Are you good with running?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Not really," I mumbled. I saw that our train was pulling in the station, but we had a lot to walk to reach it.

"It won't come in another ten minutes. We'll be late." He didn't wait for me to answer, just picked me up and started running. I was too shocked to react.

When he put me down in a yet another empty seat and he sat next to me, I turned to him.

"Are you insane, Edward?"

"We would have lost it."

I sighed heavily. _Men_.

Arriving at work was interesting. We parted ways at the reception, but not before he pushed two coffee cups in my hands and another bagel. He winked and promised to see me later.

When I went to my office, I put my drinks carefully on the desk before taking my coat off. Angela, my friend, and the other occupant of the office shot me a weird look.

"G'morning," I offered in her direction before firing up the computer. I had so much to work on today.

"Hi, Bella. Had a long night?"

I blushed, ducking my head so my hair was a shield between us. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Two coffees? A huge grin on your face…"

"I was bribed to get those coffees," I mumbled. "What's wrong with my computer?" I groaned. If it wasn't working again, I swear, I was going to strangle someone.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked, coming to me. "Ah, not again. How do you get all the viruses?"

"I've got honey all over me," I said sarcastically. "Do you have the number of the guys that repaired it last time?"

"The whole team was fired, have you forgotten? Today, the new team arrives."

Unfortunately, I had chosen that second to take a sip from my coffee. It sprayed out of my mouth and nose. Edward was working with computers. But he wasn't the repair guy, or was he? It was confusing.

"I'm going to the maintenance department," I told Angela.

"Good luck."

I rolled my eyes, took one more gulp from one of the cups of coffee then went to the elevator. Arriving in front of the office I usually went when I had trouble with my computer, I took a huge breath and knocked.

_Please, don't let it be Edward._

The door opened and Jessica ushered me inside, watching me surprised. When I looked around, I realized it was his office indeed. He was at one computer, frowning as Kate was pointing different things over his shoulder. There were at least five other persons crammed in the small room. All of them were women.

_Not having pussy, my ass._ He was swimming in it.

I cleared my throat, aware I had priority. When he looked up, his eyes widened, but he tried to act as if he didn't know me.

"Uhh, hello?"

"Bella!" Kate said happily. "This is Edward Cullen. He is going to help us with the system problems we'd been having and then work on the new design on of our website."

"Oh, sounds great."

"What brings you here?" she asked, frowning.

"It's my animal magnetism," Edward chuckled.

I growled under my breath. "Take a wild guest. Slow Poke is under the weather again," I grumbled.

"What are you doing to it?" Jessica asked, scandalized.

"If I knew, I'd tell you. He just likes to get on my nerves."

"Well maybe you should take better care of him!" she snapped. "I was here before you."

"Uhh, I'm not the repair guy," Edward said embarrassed. "And who's Slow Poke?" he asked, glancing at me.

"My computer, genius!"

Kate's phone rang and she left with the other five girls, probably trainees. I shrugged. I just had to get rid of Jessica.

"So you can't tell me how to unblock that thing?" she asked him.

"I just told you that I have to see what you're talking about," Edward groaned. He got up and came to us. "Show me to your office." He rolled his eye sat me. "Wait here," he mouthed before following Jessica out.

I feared for his well being all the time he was gone. Jessica was such a whore. Fortunately, Edward returned ten minutes later, his face red as a lobster.

"Sexually harassed?" I asked, smirking.

"You want to be sexually harassed? Just say the word." He winked, closing the door behind him. "What can I do for you, Bella?" He advanced to me, putting his hands on my hips.

I pushed against his shoulder. "This is not a booty call! I really need my computer to work."

Edward pouted a little before chuckling. "Slow Poke?"

"It's slow…" I hinted.

"Okay, lead the way. I have a feeling I'm leaving late again."

"You and me," I said under my breath.

When we went into my office, Angela's jaw unhinged. I narrowed my eyes at her, leading Edward to my desk.

"Jesus, Bella!" he groaned.

"What?"

"This shit is serious. It will take me hours to clean it and kill the virus."

"Hold on. By cleaning – what do you understand?"

"Taking everything out."

"No way!" I shouted. "I have important shit there! There must be another way." I was going to have a full panic attack.

"I can do something temporary. Like you'll be able to work today. And when you're done with your work, you take everything you need and copy it on CDs, DVDs, flash memories, I dunno."

"Great! Do that." I nodded eagerly. I hovered over his shoulder as he worked. He was done in under five minutes.

"If something happens again. Call me."

"I don't have…"

"69."

"Sorry?" I choked out.

He barked a loud laugh. "The number inside the company. Call 69 for me."

"Oh, right."

He rolled his eyes and patted my head. "See you later."

The hours flew by and before I knew it, I had reviewed every book I had on my list, got everything out of my computer and was ready to leave. I was probably alone on my floor. Again.

In the lobby area, I found Edward on a plush armchair, talking on the phone. He looked exhausted. I went to him and stopped in front of him.

He grinned when he saw me. "Sorry, I have to go…Yes, bye." He sprung up, grabbed my hand and led me out of the building.

"What are you doing still here?" I wondered.

"Waiting for you, Slow Poke!"

"Shut up!" I groaned. "Are you ever going to let it down?"

"Hmmm….nope."

On the way back, Edward told me about his day and that he had a feeling he was going to work a lot at my company. Since we didn't have any other IT guy around, everyone thought they could go to him with different problems. Just like I had done.

"By the way, how is your computer?"

"Crawling," I muttered, slumping in a seat on our last train.

He was hanging on the pole above me again, leaned over me. "Too bad. Do you have a laptop or something?"

"Yeah, you bet Monday I'll bring it to work."

He smirked. "You should consider talking to your boss to buy you better stuff."

"He changed my computer at the beginning of the year! When I started working, he gave me a new one."

"You, technology killer!" he accused me with a big smile.

I turned red. "Yeah, I repel technology."

He ducked his head and kissed my cheek. "So…I was thinking today," he whispered, gauging my reaction after his action. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Tomorrow's Saturday."

"Yes?" I asked, trying to conceal my growing amusement. Men were helpless when it came to this.

"What do you say about…meeting James?"

"That's your way of inviting me over to your house?" I laughed.

"If the shoe fits." He shrugged. "But seriously, I was more thinking of going to the park."

"Oh." I felt like a douche.

"And then we can go to my house," he continued.

"Jerk!" I hissed, pushing against his shoulder.

We left the train, taking the stairs to surface. Guess of all guesses. It was pouring. Nothing new under the sky.

Edward took my comment to the heart and was sure I was upset. He rushed after me.

"Look, Bella, I didn't mean to sound like that." He opened the umbrella. "Come here."

"This looks like déjà vu," I mumbled as we stood at the red light. I never managed to just cross the street from the Metro. I always had to stay at this stupid red light. And it was damn long.

"You're not upset?"

"No. Why would I be?"

He shrugged, his hand sliding from my elbow until he grasped my hand, twining our fingers. I squeezed his hand, leaning into him. He peered down at me surprised but didn't say anything.

Who would have thought that this would happen so fast? Just yesterday he was shielding me from the rain and offering me an unforgettable night.

We walked in silence to my building, and Edward walked me upstairs. On my floor, was water. Lots of water. And the land lord was at my door.

"Oh, you're here, Miss Swan!"

"Uhh, hello, Smith. What's going on?"

"A little flooding problem. Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"She does," Edward answered for me, supporting me when I swayed.

_My flat_. Maybe they'll repair pipes or holes now. Going inside proved difficult. With Edward's help, I packed clothes and other things I may need while away.

"I'm glad I walked you upstairs," he said, zipping my suitcase.

"Thank you for offering…"

"Bella, stop this. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Are we?" I asked, teasingly.

"I guess we are, considering last night's events." He sighed dramatically.

About half an hour from my apartment building, we turned on a side road that led to a block full of houses. One more beautiful than the other. Edward stopped in front of the smallest of the houses, shifting the suitcase from one hand to the other to fish for his keys. I was the umbrella holder since he offered to help with my things. But I wasn't concerned about the umbrella at that moment. The house was perfect.

"Hey! Watch out!" he grumbled, bending a little when I hit him in the head.

"Sorry. Your house is very nice."

"Thanks." As he unlocked the door, he glanced at me. "You should know that James doesn't really like strangers."

"And you're telling me now?" I groaned.

"I'll protect you," Edward said solemnly, nudging me inside when the door was open.

First, I heard paws padding on the tile then a loud bark, and finally the dog appeared into view. He froze when he saw me, coiling up, baring his fangs at me, and growling loudly.

"Easy, boy," Edward said softly, going to him and petting his head. "This is Bella. She's going to stay with us for a few days."

I don't think he liked to share because he growled louder then started barking, advancing to me.

"James, what got into you?" Edward caught his collar and dragged him away. James kept barking toward me, trying to escape from Edward's hand.

"Yeah, sorry about him," he muttered when he returned, five minutes later. "He has a problem with girls. He'll get used to you."

"Had he met a lot of girls?" I asked, curiously.

"Just my sister. And Mom."

"Oh."

"I told you I vegged for months."

"Vegged," I snorted. "So…show me to the guest room."

"Are you sure about that? I have a feeling you'll end up in my room anyway," he said cockily.

After caving and allowing him to take a side of his room, I was dressed comfortably in a cotton dress and on my way to the kitchen. Edward was in front of the microwave, looking inside through the small window. He was leaning over the counter and giving me spectacular view of his ass.

"Hey," I whispered, unsure what to say or do. I was never good at this stuff.

"Pizza's almost ready. Do you want some wine?" he asked, turning around, smiling.

"Sounds good."

I sat down at the table as he went to his fridge and grabbed a bottle of white wine, uncorked it with a loud pop then poured in two regular glasses.

"I really hope you don't mind the glasses. The wine glasses are in the living room and I rarely use them."

"It's better. I usually drink from water glasses."

He grinned, clinking our glasses. "To new beginnings," he said softly.

"To friends," I said.

He touched our glasses again. "To more than friends."

I rolled my eyes at him. "To more than friends."

The microwave dinged, stopping him from continuing. I took a sip from my wine. It was amazing. As he cut the pizza, I stole the bottle to read on it. _Riesling._ I should have known.

"I hope you like mushrooms. I feel stupid for not even asking."

"I like them. Don't worry," I whispered, taking a slice of pizza in my hand.

I could feel some uncomfortable silence coming over. But it never came. Something else came. James.

Edward was still turned to the counter, cutting his pizza when the dog stood on his back legs and sort of hugged him, yelping happily.

Edward groaned loudly, pushing his dog away with his elbow. "No! You aren't getting any pizza. Guard this for me, will you?" he whispered, putting the plate on the table. "Come here, your food is here," he coaxed James who was still looking with glazed over eyes at the pizza. Poor dog. As soon as he saw his food, he dug in.

Edward slumped on the chair next to me. "It's only Alice's fault. She gives him food. Human food," he added.

"He's really cute when he's not barking at me," I said thoughtfully, looking at the chocolate colored dog. He was still a puppy, I could see it. "How old is he?"

"Two years. I'm sure a baby would be a walk in the park compared to him."

"Not so sure," I muttered, remembering my babysitting days. "Babies can be sneaky and nasty."

"You speak from experience," Edward noted.

"Uhh, yes. Through high school, I babysat for some friends of Mom's. I always had headaches when I got home."

"That's why people have babies when they realize they are capable of that. Not that I'll ever be capable to take care of anyone else."

"Oh, don't say that. In a few years, you may change your mind," I told him. I wondered how old he was. He looked so good that I couldn't say if he was over twenty five or not.

He smirked at me, as if reading my mind. "I'll be thirty three in the summer."

I choked on my bite of pizza. Thirty three? I didn't have much experience with men, and I'd surely never been with older guys. I was merely twenty three.

"Bella?" he asked, alarmed. His hand thumped softly on my back. After breathing normally, I dropped my eyes on my plate. My blush hit me with force. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"I guess," I mumbled.

"Did I say something wrong?"

I tore my eyes from my half eaten pizza and locked them on his green ones. "I'm…" I gulped. "I've never…"

"Yes?" he asked, patiently, taking my hand between his. "What is it? My age?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes. No. God, I feel so stupid."

He didn't answer, waiting fro my answer.

"Look, I didn't realize how…" I couldn't very well say the word _old_. And why was I so distressed? I liked him. Age shouldn't have been an issue. "I'm ten years younger," I whispered, tearing my eyes from his.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that. I could tell you were young. Does it bother you that I am older?"

"No," I said quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"It's silly. I'm just probably realizing that people do get older…you know."

He laughed, letting his head fall back. "You're funny, Bella. Well, now that the age issue is covered and we're okay with it, can we continue eating?"

"Sure. Sorry about freaking out."

"Don't worry," he murmured, leaning closer and kissing a spot under my ear, nuzzling his nose there. "You smell good."

A shiver ran through me. The food was forgotten. I turned to him, straddling his lap. He gasped in surprise but allowed me to take charge. My hands wound in his crazy hair, as his wrapped around my back. Our lips met somewhere in the middle, mouth already open for a hot kiss. I felt him stirring to life in his loose sweatpants that made his ass look good. I ground on him, making us hiss.

Suddenly, Edward stood, locking my legs around him and walked be backwards. My ass hit something hard – the counter. His hands started roaming my legs from calves to thighs and then right between my legs where I needed him the most. I moaned, throwing my head back as he slipped a finger inside.

"Shit!" I groaned when my head met a door knob from a cabinet.

"Okay?" Edward asked worried, his finger still moving, but his eyes full of concern.

"Yes, don't stop," I begged. He added another finger and started rubbing against my clit. My muscles tensed and I knew there would be moments until I came undone. He didn't change the angle knowing that I was close.

"Oh…yes…so closeee," I whined. "More." He slipped another finger inside me, his thumb rubbing faster. That's when I did a little jump as my body spasmed out, pleasure ripping through me. I sagged in his arms.

"Fuck. That was so beautiful. I want to see that again," he told me softly, kissing me again.

I brushed a hand over his prominent bulge making him groan. Then I slid to the floor, moving the sweatpants down to his knees.

"No, don't…Bella…"

"Hush." I gave him a long lick that shut him up. Then I took him in my mouth and started bobbing my head. One of my hands went to his balls, rubbing them, tugging. I had no idea what I was doing. I had done this only once in my life and I was young and the boy didn't like it. Considering Edward's sounds, he loved it. His legs started shaking when I took him deeper down my throat.

"Stop…I want inside," he moaned. "Please, Bella."

I found myself on the counter again, but this time I was naked. Edward was banging through a drawer. He came up with a condom.

"Emergency?" I asked.

His ears turned red. "Actually…it's hidden from prying eyes." When I gave him a weird look, he continued as he rolled it on his shaft. "My sister."

I giggled, but soon I was moaning again as he pushed inside me. Was this always going to feel this good? I couldn't get enough of him.

"More," I begged. "Like yesterday."

He chuckled, dragging me to the edge of the counter, wrapping my legs high on his back and started slamming into me. I was shouting, but I didn't care. He started groaning, yelling my name. Somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear his dog barking. We were probably scaring him.

Edward's pace was maddening, and our sounds, combined with the skin slapping skin made my orgasm approach faster. My hands were on either side of his neck, my lips on his or on his square jaw, licking, biting, sucking between grunts and shouts.

And then Edward slipped out, lifted my ass and slammed back in. That was our undone.

"Fuck!" he yelled out, hugging me close to him. I dug my nails into his back, my walls hugging him as I milked his dick.

He leaned his forehead onto mine, looking with a fire in his eyes at me. His lips brushed against mine, as a wide smile spread on his face.

"Holy crow! My eyes!" someone yelled so loud I was sure I became deaf. The problem was that I knew that yell.

His sister Alice was my best friend Alice. _Holy shit._ And we were busted.

Edward's head snapped toward the door. There was no one. She had probably left to use bleach.

He glanced at me, slipping out from inside me. "Fuck. I completely forgot she said she'd drop by."

"You're getting old," I teased him, but I couldn't even smile.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. "I mean…no…of course, everything is wrong. You must be mortified."

"That's the word I've been looking for!" I shouted, beaming at him as I slipped into my dress. He tied the string on his sweatpants, dumping the condom in the trash bin. "I know your sister," I whispered.

His head snapped up. "What?"

"She's my best friend. I don't know where she hid you, but I know her for years."

His eyes widened. "You're Klutzy Bella!"

I closed my eyes, cringing then shrugged. "Maybe."

"Okay, this is weird," he moaned, running a hand through his hair. He grabbed my hand. "Let's go face the monster."

I stayed hidden behind him as we went to the living room. I could see Alice's bare feet on the soft carpet. Edward walked to her, and I followed. Until my toe caught in the edge of the carpet and I slammed into him. We both ended up on the floor.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"Surprise?" I mumbled, trying to smile at her.

It didn't work like that with Alice. After getting up from the floor and gathering my dignity, I sat next to her, and with Edward's help we told her what had happened.

"Well, you work fast," Alice said cheerfully when we finished the story. "And you," she turned to me. "Wait until I tell Rose!"

I choked on my spit. They'd torment me for days. "Can't we just let it be?"

"What? We can't. This is big! You're together now!"

I glanced at Edward who was looking in his lap. Yeah, we hadn't talked about that.

After talking with Alice for a few hours and calming her, we promised to meet at the bar the next night. Once Alice was gone, we sat down and talked. It had happened so fast that we didn't have time to actually talk about our lives.

Edward told me that he didn't care I was his sister's friend and that he knew all about my embarrassing past. With Alice as a common friend, he knew so much of me that it was like he knew me in person. As I filled in some gaps, he told me about himself.

By the time we went to bed, I had even warmed up to James. Or he warmed up to me.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of the coffee. When I reached the kitchen, I found a very sweaty Edward gulping down water while James was lapping at his own water. They had been running. And he looked yummy. Edward, not James.

"Hey," I whispered.

He jumped and turned to me. "Good morning, beautiful." He came to me and kissed me soundly. "Sleep well?"

"I slept great. You run in the morning?"

"Sometimes. I'm going to shower," Edward said, heading out then stopping in the doorway and glancing at me. "Wanna join me?"

I looked at the coffee then at him and the decision was made. After a huge gulp of coffee, I grabbed his hand, leading the way to his bathroom. He laughed and before we stepped into his bedroom, he scooped me up, nuzzling my neck.

"I really feel like I've known you for forever," Edward whispered.

"Me too." I nodded.

xxx Umbrella xxx

Around seven in the evening, we left to go to the bar Alice had told us. It was nice to walk next to Edward at night. We had decided not to get his car since we'd most likely drink.

Alice had chosen a bar that wasn't packed and it was quite nice. I shouldn't have been surprised to find her boyfriend there, along with Rose and Emmett, but I was. I'd always been so close to Edward and never met him. How was that possible?

"If it isn't the new couple!" Emmett shouted and hugged me tightly.

"Hi," I mumbled, turning red.

"You have some explaining to do, missy," Rose hissed in my ear.

"There's not much to say. I took some advice from you and invited him upstairs. The rest is history." I shrugged, glancing at Edward, who was beaming at me.

Between drinks, we kept talking about how it happened until it wasn't funny anymore. We were the hottest topic apparently.

"Dance?" Edward whispered in my ear after a few hours.

I nodded eagerly and we made our way to the dance floor just as a song began.

He started chuckling. "Listen to the lyrics."

_You have my heart  
>And we'll never be worlds apart<br>Maybe in magazines  
>But you'll still be my star<br>Baby cause in the dark  
>You can see shiny cars<br>And that's when you need me there  
>With you I'll always share<br>Because _

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
>Told you I'll be here forever<br>That I'll always be your friend  
>Took an oath I'm a stick it out till the end<br>Now that it's raining more than ever  
>Know that we still have each other<br>You can stand under my umbrella  
>You can stand under my umbrella<em>

_These fancy things, will never come in between  
>You're part of my entity, here for Infinity<br>When the war has took it's part  
>When the world has dealt it's cards<br>If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
>Because<em>

"It fits so well," I agreed. "It's like it was written for us."

"Truly. All of it, not only the umbrella part. I really like you, Bella."

A stupid grin appeared on my face and I hugged him tighter. "I like you too. A lot."

"It's good we're on the same page."

The night wore on and when we decided to leave, it was around two in the morning. After biding goodnight to our friends, we stepped outside where it was raining. I really loved Seattle.

I glanced at Edward and we burst in laughter. Hand in hand we walked through the sheets of rain to his house.

Rain was good if you had the right person next to you. Rain could be amazing.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review.**


End file.
